All the Many Other Small Things
by Phantomsnow
Summary: Sequel to "All the Small Things" co-author by Michelerene and myself what seems like a lifetime ago. The doctors, the twins and all their friends and family are back. Its now nine years since Sasuke almost died and a death in the family triggers a series of events that will disrupt the life that they have built together and those of the people who love them.


All the Many Other Small Things

By Phamtonsnow

Author's Note: If you read "All the Small Things" co-author by Michelerene and me, this is an attempt at a sequel. I 'm hoping for three things, 1. That Michele reads this and decides to co-author this sequel. 2. That it generates interest in All the Small Things" again and we can reach 1000 reviews or more. (I'm not greedy or anything) 3. That if Michele doesn't want to co-author and help me with my terrible grammar, someone else will volunteer to become my beta.

The clouds did not seem so ominous that morning as he walked to work but then again the weather always seems to turn against him. The dobe had called last night to warn him about the impeding rain but like all good Uchihas he choose not to listen. Naruto's uncanny predictions about the rain always were hundred percent accurate. He should have known better but he wouldn't give the dobe the satisfaction of being right. Sasuke sighs as the rain pour down on him, soaking him to the bone. His normally spiky hair fell over his face in thick, wet locks. The rain trickles down the collar of his flimsy summer jacket and he shivered at the cold and wetness. It was really coming down hard and his visibility was impaired. He thanked all the gods of the known world that he only lived a couple of blocks away from the hospital. Sasuke frowns at the thought of coming home to emptiness and it made his Uchiha heart ache. Naruto had taken the kids to visit Sarutobi and decided to stay to take care of the ill man. It's been only a day his been gone, Sasuke thought but he was missing the dobe and the twins like nobody's business.

He looked up as he reaches the front door of the condominium, his home these last nine years. The happiest nine years of his life, he thought as he searched the front pocket of pants for the house keys. His fingers folded around the Hello Kitty key chain and he smiles. Yuri had given him that Hello Kitty shape key chain for his birthday last year. Yuri, his beautiful little girl who had turn twelve last month along with her twin brother Yoshi were the loves of his life. He couldn't believe how time flew and the three year olds they have adopted were now in middle school. Sasuke opened the door and the empty feelings in his heart depend as he stepped into the darkness of the house. He reached out to flick on the light of the entryway. The house was flooded with light, illuminating the way to the first floor of the house. He walked through the small living room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and wrinkled his nose at the half-empty carton of milk and case of eggs. Sasuke closed the door in disgust, he lean his forehead on the double doors of the fridge and close his eyes. He really misses the dobe; misses the warmth of his arms, the feel of his lushes lips and his hard body underneath him the loneliness he refuse to admit he felt tugged hard at his heart. He soft, husky chuckle escape him. He couldn't believe how codependent he had become.

He leaned away from the fridge and walked towards the living room couch, Naruto's aversion the color yellow had lasted all of six months after the "incident" that they never talk about but would always be a painful reminder of Sakura's death and his almost death. Naruto had fallen in love with the hideous orange sectional the moment he set eyes. Sasuke shook his head. "Hn. Dobe, He mutters as he flings himself on the hideous but comfortable recliner. He pulls out his iphone and dials their favorite Chinese takeout place ordering dinner for one.

Itachi contemplated his life or rather the chaos that his life had become in the last nine years since he marry his little mouse and knocked her up. They hadn't plan their first child, Mika had been conceived the first night of their honeymoon. She was born with the Uchihas signature ink black hair but with her mother crystal blue eyes. The little girl was the apple of his eyes, his first-born and held a special place in his heart only little girl held in their father's eyes. Their second child came two years later, a boy with his raven hair and his dark intense eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. He loved that boy with an intensity that scared him. The moment they had place him in his arms his second born took his place in his heart and all the pent up insecurities he long held at bay rush at him. Hinata had call him over to her bed and he had made his way carefully trying to jostle the newborn in his arm who hadn't stop looking at him with big unblinking dark eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, Itachi but you are not them," she told him poking his forehead. Itachi smirked, "So what are we going to name him?" Hinata scrounges up her face. Itachi always finds that so cute, he calls it her thinking face. "Daisuke."

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked around the chaos of the present and smile. Itachi wouldn't change one single thing about his life. He watch as his wife set the table for dinner, his eyes wandered to his daughter who was curled up on the sofa reading a book and his son that sat in front of the TV watching of all things a documentary on wildlife. He had a feeling that Daisuke will not follow in the footsteps of the Uchihas and it was perfectly all right. He wanted his children to follow their own paths and never feel pressure to become part of the great Uchiha myth.

"Time for dinner," Hinata called. Itachi slowly got up, herding his small pack of Uchihas towards the table. His lips curved into a small as his daughter talked enthusiastically about the book she was reading and his son chattered about the wild hyenas. Life was good.

Naruto closed his grandfather's eyes with a shaking hand, trying to suppress the agonizing sob that he felt building up from his body. He sat back and drew a deep weary breath conscious that his children and Konohamaru were in the next room. Naruto glanced at the clock beside it was pass midnight, he hadn't call Sasuke since the night before. He needed to hear his voice, needed to feel the deep, husky voice that made him shiver whenever they were together in bed. The same voice made him feel like everything was going to be all right. Naruto needed that right now, badly. He clenches his eyes close tightly, trying to keep the tears he feels straining to sneak out from falling. He couldn't afford to fall apart, not know when he had so many things to do but first he had to call the one person who could keep him from falling apart at the seams.

He took another deep breath avoiding looking at the lifeless body of the man who took him in and showed him what love was about. Naruto reached for his cell phone, glad that Sauke's number was on speed dial.

"Hello?"

Naruto grip the cell phone tighter and in a small quivering voice came out of him.

"His dead S'uke, his dead."

TBC….


End file.
